


Wish Upon a Star

by meiyamie



Series: I Want You for Worse or for Better [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming of Age, Established Relationship, F/M, Introspection, Pathos, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyamie/pseuds/meiyamie
Summary: Set at the tail end of the high school, this is what life without volleyball is like for Daichi and Michimiya.





	Wish Upon a Star

**Author's Note:**

> -Standard disclaimers apply. No profit was earned from this work of fanfiction, and the characters and lyrics used belong to their rightful owners.  
> -This can stand alone, but some of the events mentioned have been touched on at length in the fic verse that this is set in.  
> -Constructive feedback welcome through a comment, kudos, or even e-mail at psychoshoujo@gmail.com. I can also be found on twitter and tumblr as meiyamie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it came to things outside of the sport he so loved, Daichi was often the biggest idiot in the room.

Yui Michimiya. 16 years old. Former captain of the Karasuno High School’s Girls’ Volleyball team. She had played since she was in junior high, when her parents worried that she was a loner who didn't make friends easily. She got along with her coaches, and was someone her teammates usually listened to. She was a quick player and responsive on the court, but had trouble with pushing others when they became embroiled in doubt. That much, Daichi knew when they first got together.

“How is she?” Sugawara asked him during one walk home.

“She has a good heart and she knows the game.” Daichi replied.

“What do you talk about when you go out on dates?”

“The team, school, friends, family. College admissions.”

“And?”

“That’s it...?”

“You have kissed, right?”

“Of course!”

“Thank God,” Sugawara rolled his eyes, “Look, I like both of you. I’d like to think, as one of my closest male friends, that you like Michimiya for more than her ability on court. What else do you like about her?”

“She cooks well.”

Sugawara sighed, “I’m just a little more worried about you two. Don’t forget to look beyond the ball.”

And he was right, Daichi realized. But then when it came to things outside of the sport he so loved, Daichi was often the biggest idiot in the room.

 

Yui liked singing.

That one new facet of her took him by surprise during one study date afternoon while they were reviewing sensory words for English class.

“It’s like haiku,” Yui explained to him as she corrected some of his practice work, “How nature represents strong emotions. Songs do that too.” On cue, she started singing a familiar English song, the one that went, “You’re like heaven to touch...I wanna love you so much...”

Daichi stared. When Yui caught herself, she turned pink, “Sorry. I get songs stuck in my head.”

“I don’t mind,” Daichi said, “You have a very pretty voice.”

“You’re a good boyfriend for saying that,” Yui blushed and chuckled softly.

“Keep singing?” Daichi asked her.

Yui shook her head.

“I want to hear,” Daichi watched her, “Please?”

“It’s silly. I only really know old English songs. And we’re supposed to be studying,” She returned his practice worksheet, and Daichi caught her hand. She gave a small gasp as he did. “Daichi?”

“Please?” He asked again, his voice soft but urging, looking right at her.

She exhaled slowly, clearly nervous.

“Just one song, then we have to continue studying.” She told him. She picked up her phone and opened her music player app. She selected a song and started singing along as it played. Her voice was soft at first, too aware of Daichi watching her. But as the chorus kicked in, Daichi could see that it was like she was transported elsewhere. His own grasp of English was very sparse, but it was enough for him to understand, and the sweet little tune and Yui’s voice filled in the rest.

“ _But she looks in my eyes_

_And makes me realize,_

_And she says, “Don’t worry baby,”_

_(Don’t worry baby...)_

_Everything will turn out alright_

_(_ _Don’t worry baby..._ _)”_

She didn’t get to finish her song, as Daichi moved in to interrupt her with a kiss.

 

Yui Michimiya was generally cheerful, but she was also very self-conscious. Several weeks into dating and even after winning a vote-in Best Couple contest with Daichi by the prefecture’s high school volleyball community, it still felt like the day after Yui confessed her love for Daichi. Kisses were sudden, Yui was often shy when she was caught by one, and her face turned pink when he’d catch her hand.

“I’m sorry it’s so awkward. Of my friends, I’m the least experienced with this relationship thing.” She admitted.

They had gone to the city observatory for a meteor shower viewing. A small crowd had gathered at the viewing deck, and Daichi had her stay close by wrapping one arm around her waist. He could feel her stiffen up for a bit in surprise, then very slowly relax and raise one hand to cover his.

“I don’t think it’s a fault. And aren’t we both figuring this out?”

“Yeah, we are.”

He felt her squeeze him for a second as they watched the night sky.

“Are you going to make a wish?” Yui asked him.

“You still believe in that?”

“You believed in a lucky charm, but you don’t believe in wishing upon a star?” She teased.

“Right,” Daichi chuckled,.

“It wouldn’t hurt. College acceptance announcements are coming in and we have our whole lives ahead of us.”

She saw his face fall.

“Something wrong?”

“Ah, I’m not one of those who’s looking forward to hearing from the colleges. I’ve always been an in the moment kind of guy.”

“Then let’s just look at the stars and see it for what it is.”

They did. As they waited, Yui started to hum another one of her earworms. Daichi knew the song from his childhood, and rediscovered it recently when he finally got Yui to link him to her streaming music playlist.

 

“ _Stars shining bright above you_

_Night breezes seem to whisper ‘I Love You’_

_birds singing in the sycamore tree_

_dream a little dream of m_ _e.”_

 

Yui got her acceptance letter first, to a small junior college in Sendai. She chose a degree in social sciences, just something that caught her attention as she browsing through the school brochure during application.

“Why junior college?” Daichi asked when they went out to a celebratory dinner at their favorite ramen place.

“I don’t see myself staying in school for four more years. I really should work.”

“Where do you see yourself in five years time?”

Yui paused as she considered,

“If I tell you, do you promise not to tease me?”

“I promise.”

She took a deep breath, “If all things worked out, I want to be married and kids. But no pressure! I mean, a lot can happen after high school, I know.”

A silence passed as she continued to eat.

“Is that all?”

“Everyone asks me that.” Yui said, as she dabbed a napkin at her mouth. “I mean, I don’t mind working but...for as long as I could remember, I wanted a family. Even with the team, I know my strength is in caring for people. I take pride in it.”

She started to slurp down the last of the broth in her bowl. Daichi was thoughtful.

“You’re lucky you have some idea of what happens next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tracks featured in this chapter:  
> -Don't Worry Baby by the Beach Boys  
> -Dream a Little Dream of Me by Mama Cass Elliot

**Author's Note:**

> Customized playlists usually indicate that I fully intend to finish a fic series. You can listen to the customized playlist for this fic [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/12139699437/playlist/2GeOLhNdBh1EmhoQPXP6ze?si=I2sVac10R0eSNrHxZe5djQ).


End file.
